PATERNIDAD
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: Leif Jarrón Jr, baja inmediatamente de ese árbol-ordeno Corey tratando de subir al árbol en el que estaba trepado el pelirrojo.


**PATERNIDAD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un día más en la vida de esta linda pareja, Corey con un ramo hermoso de flores en mano caminando e imaginando a su amada esperándolo, ella tan hermosa, tan linda, tan tierna, ¿Qué? Hasta ella podía llegar a ser tierna.

De repente, escucho un rechinido de esos que suelta un carro cuando frenan rápidamente, seguido de un ligero golpecito en su pantorrilla.

-fíjate es… ¿Corey?

-lo siento señor, enserio una disculpa, andaba en las nubes-se disculpo pálido. Que si hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

-¿hacia donde vas?-pregunto el hombre que por poco atropellaba a Corey, que por cierto para su mala suerte era el padre de Laney.

-de hecho, me dirijo hacia su casa para ver a Laney-

-vamos, sube-abrió la puerta del copiloto dándole unas cuantas palmaditas al haciendo-yo te llevo.

Corey debatió en aceptar, y como no hacerlo cundo tendría que estar a solas con el padre de su novia o mejor dicho, su suegro, aunque sea por un solo momento. Tras barios minutos después el acepto sin titubear por la misma razón. Vamos es su suegro para bien o para mal, no puede pasar nada, y si, como lo pensó, estaba completamente equivocada.

-Hay una cosa que debo dejar en claro-hablo con un tono que daba miedo-mira Corey, has salido con mi hija durante mucho tiempo y desde entonces su felicidad a sido inmensa…pero-detuvo el auto en cuanto llegaron a su destino-si llegas a hacer sufrir a mi pequeño tesoro-se acerco a su cara-las pagaras muy caro-susurro tan tenebrosamente que su sangre se congelo.

-c-claro señor Penn, d-de eso o se preocupe-contesto tartamudeando y el señor Penn sonrió complacido por su respuesta.

-me alegra saberlo-salió del auto dejando a Corey solo con sus corazón palpitante. Lastimar a Laney, el jamás, JAMAS, podría hacerla sufrir a su pelirroja querida. Recomponiéndose del mal susto, trato de abrir la puerta del copiloto pero algo le impedía hacer dicha acción, el seguro aun estaba puesto. Su mirada se dirigió asta su suegro y se topo con una sonrisa torcida- _lo hizo a propósito-_ quito el seguro y salió del auto.

Ya Corey bajo del carro esperando a que su dulce novia saliera de su casa. Quiso agarrar el ramo de rosas que el había comprado para ella y tenerlo listo para cuando esta saliera, nada, ja, se le había quedado en el coche de su suegro.

A lo lejos ve el carro que en su interior llevaba el ramo, las observo con cierta tristeza, en eso alguien le toco el hombro.

-¿que vez?

-el auto de tu papá, bueno, las rosas que están dentro del carro.

-déjalo, ya tenia tiempo que no le compraba flores a mamá.

-pero esas flores son tuyas, yo te las compre.

-¿Enserio? Gracias, después las agarro, la verdad es que…-suspiro reteniendo los nervios-…la verdad es que ahora necesito hablar contigo.

El tono se Laney no era muy común, solo un par de veces lo había escuchado y no era nada bueno por lo que Corey no tubo valor de siquiera preguntar un ¿Por qué?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-chasqueo los dedos-si es por lo del baño tapado yo no fui, Kon fue el culpable.

…

 **EN OTRO LADO.**

Quieto, quieto, quieto, con mucho cuidado-profundizaba Kin tranquilizándose para mantenerse concentrado y no pasarse en la nueva sustancia que estaba por hacer. A su otro lado se encontraba Kon observando el experimento cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

-Ha, ha-trato de estornudar, pero Kin le tapo la nariz antes de que lograra siquiera hacerlo-ahhh, gracias hermano.

-De la que nos salvamos-resoplo aliviado.

-Achuuu-estornudo moviendo a su gemelo pasándose de gotas y acto seguido exploto la sustancia.

-alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi.

-Mi experimento-lloriqueo el otro.

…

 **DEVUELTA A LOS PROTAGONISTAS.**

-¿Qué? No.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Bueno, la cosa es que-se removió nerviosa-yo…estoy embarazada.

La tención que ahora estaba experimentando era demasiada alta y Corey que no mostraba expresión alguna.

-je, buena esa eh Laney-la golpeo amistosamente en el hombro, al ver que Laney seguía con el rostro bajo, su cara se volvían seria-no es una broma ¿cierto?

-no-negó por lo bajo.

-p-pero como, como paso esto.

-puff, no me hagas decirte como fue que paso.

-Veras-explico Kon saliendo de quien sabe donde-cuando una abejita y un abejito se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, el abejito le regala su…semillita.

-Ya se como fue que paso, y ¿de donde rayos saliste?

-Pues-dijo alegremente para después poner cara de confusión-no tengo ni idea…bueno, me voy-abrió la puerta de la habitación de Laney y salió.

-¿estas completamente segura de eso?

-si-se sentó en su cama pasándose las manos por la cabeza-me hizo dos pruebas caseras y ambas dieron positivo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Corey? Mis padres van a matarme, ¿Cómo vamos a cuidar un bebé? Y la banda, tu deseabas con todas tus ganas ser una estrella y ahora todo se arruino.

-eso puede esperar-la calmo sentándose junto a ella-solucionaremos esto juntos de acuerdo.

-¿y como se los diré a mis padres?

Oh si, se le había olvidado eso por completo. Demonios, ¿Cómo se lo iban a decir? Si su suegro era capas de todo al ver que algo malo le sucediera a su pequeña, oh no y ahora cuando se enterara que iba a ser abuelo, lo mataría, seguramente le aria lo que el padre de Fiona a shrek. Que si le ponía una pócima rara en su bebida y lo convertía en un orangután con cara de cerdo, patas de araña en lugar de piernas y alas de murciélago o aun peor en un ¡Newmen! ¡No! Preferiría mil beses comerse una cucaracha viva que ser uno de los Newmans, oh quizás lo torturaría asta que dejara de respirar, oh no, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que había bajado del cuarto y ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala teniendo a su suegro frente a sus ojos, trago saliva ante la mirada interrogante y calculadora del señor Penn. Aun ni le había dicho la noticia y ya estaba divagando en su cruel mente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decirnos?-pregunto la señora Penn, Laney apretó con más fuerzas la mano de su amado e inhalo para darse fuerzas

-hace unos días yo…empecé a notar varios cambios y…-paso su mano libre en su vientre poco abultado-…estoy embarazada.

Por unos instantes la sala se lleno de un incomodo silencio.

-¿Qué?-interrogaron levantándose desde su lugar.

-q-que van a ser abuelos.

-¿! Que!?-otro silencio inundo el agujero negro de tensión en el lugar, el cual fue roto porque un sonido sordo se hizo presente, pues la señora Penn se había desmallado quedando en medio de la inmensa sala de estar.

-TU-gruño el señor Penn señalando al asustado peli azul.

-p-puedo explicárselo-tartamudeo levantándose a la vez que retrocedía barios pasos.

-como osaste embarazar a mi pequeña avecilla-

-papá, déjalo en paz, ya no soy una niña ahora soy mayor de edad-

-Blasfemia, ahora afrontaras las consecuencias-sin hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su hija, el señor Penn se aventó contra el aterrado Corey ahorcándolo. Y si así como seguramente ya se abran dado cuenta: la boda no se hizo esperar.

El señor Penn tubo que reprimió sus ganas de asesinar al de ojos zafiro, sin más se limito a observar desde su lugar como es que su querida hija caminaba hacia el altar con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia y tomaba lugar junto a Corey- _ese condenado-_ mientras el lloraba como en un diluvio por la reciente perdida de su hija, lagrimas las cuales desaparecieron a escuchar al sacerdote decir:

-Corey Jarrón Riffin aceptarías como esposa a Laney Penn para amarla y respetarla, en el bien y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-la mirada de Corey se pasó de la de Laney asta la de su suegro y trago saliva al ver que el señor Penn dejaba las lagrimas a un lado y cargaba la escopeta que sostenía ente sus manos, instantáneamente Corey respondió eufórico un:

-si, acepta-aunque su suegro lo amenazara su respuesta seria un si.

-¡ahhh!-ocho meses después la pelirroja se encontraba en una camilla de hospital rumbo a la sala de partos seguida de Corey que corría a la par de las enfermeras sosteniendo la mano de Laney.

-Me duele.

-Solo resiste un poco más Laney.

-Me duele- se quejaba en cuanto a las contracciones

-Tienes que calmarte.

-No me digas que me calme cuando estoy por tener a nuestro hijo-regaño apretando aun más fuerte su mano.

-Duele, duele, duele-al llegar a la sala de partos los demás se quedaron afuera por petición del doctor, después de eso lo único que pudieron escuchar fueron las maldiciones de la pelirroja.

-Te matare cuando esto termine Corey Riffin.

-Pobre Corey-menciono Kon.

-¿Corey? Pobre de Laney, ella será tenga al bebé-explico Trina cruzándose de brazos-solo espero que no salga igual de cabezota como mi tonto hermano.

-No, de Corey, cuando Laney de a luz lo asesinara.

Mientras tanto adentro todo estaba hecho un caos.

-Puja

-Maldición, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Solo un poco más Laney-dijo Corey escondiendo su cara en la sudadera que llevaba puesta, por nada del mundo iba a ver todo eso.

-Ahhh-grito por última vez y seguido de eso otro sonido se hizo presente- _un llanto-_ oh por dios, ya había nacido su bebé.

-Es un barón-anuncio el doctor sosteniendo al bebé.

-C-creo…q-que, aun no termina-comunico Laney comenzando de nuevo a gritar.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que viene uno más-informo el doctor.

-¿U-no más?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se destapaba y veía todo el procedimiento en vivo y en directo-e-so, eso es otro bebé.

-es una niña, felicidades…son gemelos-felicito el doctor entregándole a Corey a la pequeña bebita y Laney sostenía al niño.

-¿S-son g-gemelos?-

-si.

-Corey, ¿sucede algo?-

-D-dos pequeños bebitos-repitió una vez más tratando de mantener el razonamiento, aun estaba demasiado traumado por la situación que acababa de vivir.

-Cero que, mejor sostengo al bebé-opino el doctor quitándole a la nena por que al parecer Corey entro en un estado de shock y acto seguido se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡COREY!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol de la mañana alumbraba el cuarto en donde se encontraba una cama la cual en esos momentos de la mañana era ocupada por nuestros queridos protagonistas. La habitación estaba en un completo silencio dejando solo el sonido de las aves cantar por la madrugada, silencio el cual fue remplazado y arruinado por peñas vocecillas de dos niños entrar por la puerta y saltando sobre sus padres.

-Buenos días dormilones-dijeron los gemelos ahora de 6 años, Lexie y Leif, ambos pelirrojos, ella de ojos zafiro y el esmeraldas.

-cinco minutos más-pidió Corey tapándose desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Pero ya tengo hambre-replico Leif cruzando sus brazos y haciendo puchero.

-Déjalo en paz Leif-protesto Lexie.

-Y porque debería hacerte caso, yo soy el hermano mayor-se señalo frunciendo el entre cejo.

-Por cinco segundos-protesto.

-Pues eso hace la diferencia, cinco minutos son cinco minutos.

-Segundos, SEGUNDOS, ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? S-E-G-U-N-D-O-S, segundos.

-Minutos, segundos, es igual.

-Ya tranquilos-los calmo Laney levantándose de la cama-ustedes vístanse y luego bajan a desayunar.

-¿Whafles?

-Whafles.

-Si, ¡WHAFLES!-gritaron y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Y tu? ¿No vas a levantarte?

-Solo cinco minutos más.

-Cinco serán.

-Mejor que sean diez.

-¡CINCO!

-Okey.

…

Vamos Claus, solo un pequeño bocado más-propuso al pequeño bebé que se encontraba sentado en su sillita especial y comía papilla. En si el pequeño bebito era una mini copia suya, cabello azul y ojos zafiro.

Bien chicos, me voy-Laney le dio un beso a los gemelos en la frente al igual que al pequeño Claus y depositaba uno más en los labios de Corey.

-¿Puedes decirme otra vez porque tengo que quedar yo solo con los niños?-pregunto un mohín mientas la atraía hacia el abrasándola por la cintura.

-Porque ese lugar estará hecho un lio con tantos managers pidiendo una oportunidad y tu no eres la persona más paciente que digamos.

-Si, y por eso mismo será igual si me quedo aquí yo solo.

-Quieres una nueva tocada si o no.

-Esta bien-se resigno y la atrajo un poco más para depositar otro beso.

-Puaj, no hagan eso en frente de los niños-protesto Leif tapándole los ojos a su gemela y al pequeño, con esto Lexie y Leif comenzaron otra pelea absurda por ver quien era el hermano mayor.

-En serio crees que pueda con esto-apunto a los gemelos.

-Solo tienes que ponerle las caricaturas y con eso los mantendrás ocupados, en cuanto Claus, sabes que el tomara otra de sus siestas pronto.

-Pero si llora.

-Solo cántale una canción de cuna, sabes que eso lo duerme.

-Estas tratando de decir que mi música duerme a las personas-comento indignado.

-Claro que no, muy bien, si me permites-dijo observando su reloj de mano-tengo que irme.

Y con esto ultimo salió por la puerta de en frente, medio minuto después la pequeña copia de Corey comenzó a llorar y a balbucear un-mamá-con su agudo llanto.

Eso de se papá no era nada fácil.

…

-El otro día hice una banana con naranjas y quedo ¡increíble!-contaba Leif sin respirar mientras estaba parado de cabeza-la maestra la otra vez nos puso a aprendernos los números y ahora se contar hasta patata, ¿mira quieres ver? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cin…-Corey suspiro de frustración, desde hace rato (que más bien parecía una eternidad) su hijo no paraba de hablar y ya se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia-diez, patata, lo ves, iniciare de nuevo, uno…-¡oh no!, otra vez ¡no!

-¿y si mejor vemos la televisión?-propuso interrumpiendo el conteo de Leif quien inmediatamente se paro normal y tomo haciendo en el suelo.

-¡Barnie!-encendió la tv-barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestras mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente-comenzó a cantar-barnie nos enseña…

-¿Quieres dejar de cantar eso?-lo callo Lexie arrebatándole el control cambiando de canal-mejor veamos dora la exploradora.

-¡No! Odio esa caricatura, es tan boba, ni siquiera puede ver las cosas aun que estén en frente de su narizota.

-¿Saben que?-interrumpió de nuevo-porque no mejor vemos una película.

-¿Una película?

-Exacto.

…

-No creo que a mamá le parezca bien que veamos esto-la mirada de Lexie giró hacia su gemelo quien veía con mucha atención la película 300-y mucho menos que Leif vea esa clase de películas.

-Pero mamá no esta aquí, además, ¿Que podría salir mal?

 **UNA HORA DESPUES.**

Leif Jarrón Jr, baja inmediatamente de ese árbol-ordeno Corey tratando de subir al árbol en el que estaba trepado el pelirrojo.

-Soy el rey del mundo-grito posicionándose como en la película del titanic, para después aventarse desde la copa y gritar: ¡SPARTA!

-¡NO!-Corey se aventó en cámara lenta para atraparlo antes de que callera al piso. Afortunadamente para Leif y desafortunado para Corey, el pelirrojo callo en la espalda de su padre logrando sacarle el aliento.

-¡SI!-grito el niño levantándose y corriendo dentro de la casa.

-Yo te lo advertí-dijo Lexie con diversión.

-Esto es peor que cundo Leif se enterró en el patio y fingió ser una zanahoria-se quejo recordando ese día cuando lo encontró en el patio trasero enterrado en donde solo se podía ver su pequeña cabecita roja sobresaliendo de la tierra, si no hubiera sido porque respiraba mediante un popote, ya le hubiera dado un infarto.

Rápidamente se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia la misma dirección que su hijo, no fuera a ser que ahora se quiera aventar desde e techo, con ese pensamiento comenzó a buscarlo con desesperación, en su alcoba no, en la de los gemelos tampoco y en la de huéspedes menos, el único lugar que quedaba era el cuarto del pequeño Claus y no, no estaba allí. Maldijo para sus adentros, ni modo, tenia que seguir buscando. Pero antes de que siquiera lograra abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que el pequeño no se encontraba en su cunero.

-Bebé-lo lamo alterado-Claus, bebito donde estas, oh, aquí esta mi catapulta-y como es que había una catapulta en la pieza del bebé, ni siquiera la escritora lo sabe-su pañal esta aquí-observo el pañal que estaba colgado en la catapulta-pero es imposible porque no sirve para lanzar cosas-tomo una pelota que estaba en el suelo y la lanzo haciendo que la pelota saliera por la ventana y aterrizara en el techo-¡EL BEBÉ ESTA EN EL TECHO!

Salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y salió al patio trasero buscando una escalera para poder rescatar a Claus.

-¿Claus? ¿Bebé? ¿En donde estas?-en cuanto estuvo arriba, hizo una mala movida y tumbo la escalera quedando colgado del tejaban-me lo merezco, todo esto es porque olvide darle de comer a mi tortuga Sheldon, se fue al cielo y ahora me hace sufrir ¿¡estas feliz Sheldon!?-comenzó a llorar cómicamente.

-¿Corey?-le hablo alguien.

-¿Sheldon?

-¡Corey! ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí arriba?-pregunto Laney levantando la escalera para que el peliazul pudiera bajar.

-Oh, eres tú-se alivio pero inmediatamente se puso nervioso, Laney lo mataría-es que… me pareció ver un lindo gatito.

-¿Quieres bajar de ahí?

-Ya voy-quiso bajarse pero nuevamente sus nervios lo engañaron y tiro la escalera cayendo de plano al suelo.

-¡Corey!

-E-estoy bien, ouch-se quejo ya en el suelo.

-Tonto, levántate-lo ayudo a hacerlo-¿exactamente porque estabas ahí arriba?

-A-ah, bueno…hum

-¿Sabes que? Mejor iré a ver al bebé.

-No, no, no espera-intento detenerla pero le fue imposible-es que Claus esta…con los niños-dijo sorprendiéndose pues sus hijos estaban junto al pequeño contándole una cancín de cuna-lo vez y tu preocupándote.

-¿Y que tal les fue con tu padre?-les pregunto a los nicho mientras abrasaba a Claus.

-Estuvo increíble-dijeron ambos.

-Espero que se hallan divertido.

-Si y mucho-concluyo Leif mientras salían todos de la habitación.

Uff, de la que lo salvaron sus hijos.

-oye Corey-lo llamo Laney entreabriendo la puerta-¿por que las cortinas de la cocina vuelen a pis?-cuando termino de preguntar eso, Corey recordó algo de lo antes sucedido cuando se gasto los pañales y en lugar de ponerle uno le puso las cortinas de la cocina.

-He, he, eh, esa es una historia muy graciosa.

-Entonces cuéntamela-pidió cruzándose de brazos.

Rayos.

Y ahora que iba a decirle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo one-shot, pido de nuevo sus comentarios respecto al humor, no se como me haiga salido pero obviamente ya esta a su opinión.**

 **-¿Y que creen?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **Que mañana seré mayor de edad.**

 **¿Y porque les digo esto? No es para que me feliciten porque me siento un poco mal por el hecho de que dejare de ser una adolecente para ser una adulta. Pero ese no es el meollo del asunto, el punto es que al ser mayor de edad y suspender por un tiempo mis estudios, es que ahora mi obligación es conseguir un trabajo, así que, no me iré, solo que si antes me tardaba en actualizar ahora me voy a tardar más. Solo espérenme si.**

 **I´m sorry.**

 **Negruu120.**

Muchas gracias por tu aportación, la verdad no entiendo que si es tan fácil encontrar una buena idea yo no pueda hacerlo. Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias.

 **Escritora genia 25.**

Ohhhhhn gracias, no te preocupes ni siquiera yo tenia cabeza para eso en aquellos momentos.

: )

 **Diana Argn.**

Gracias, te lo conseguí, espero que te haiga gustado. Lo sé, lo sé, el amor corney es de lo mejor en este mundo.

 **Laloca yuuki.**

Espero que te haiga servido mi aportación.

 **Valeri Riffin Kirigaya.**

Gracias. Lo sé, muy pervertido. Espero que te guste el one-shot de hoy.

 **HineVampire.**

Gracias.

 **LANEY VALENTINE.**

OHHHH, muchas gracias y disculpa si no puse alguna de tus ideas, pero como ya le he dicho a ghuest, no te preocupes porque eso me sirve para otros fics.

 **MAYTHEKILLER03**

Igual y gracias.

 **Mercelineblog127.**

Gracias, la mayoría de mis historias tendrán tendrán algo de eso.

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **REVIEWS.**

 **BYE.**


End file.
